inside_out_seriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Rebecca's Lost Journals
Combined Paperback Version Title: '''Rebecca's Lost Journals (Includes The Master Undone) '''Series: '''Inside Out #1.5 '''Release Date: '''April 15, 2014 '''Description: '''In this stand alone collection connected to the Best Selling Inside Out Series, you meet Rebecca Mason, the intriguing woman who penned an erotic journal that changed everyone’s life it touched. This is her story, in her words..... Rebecca’s Lost Journals..... Rebecca Mason has known heartache and sorrow in her life, losing everyone she loves. She’s on her own in San Francisco, lost in every way, until she dares to make the decision to chase her dream of working in the art world. It is then that he meets a rich, seductively powerful man who will become the Master she never knew she wanted and change her life forever. He will lead her on a dark, passionate journey where pain is pleasure and pleasure is pain, and where every limit she once had is no more. In this man, she will find solace to her pain, an escape from the ache inside her. And in him, she will discover a darkness she may never escape. Bonus Story included: Master Undone in his POV... I told him goodbye, and I will not call him. I know if I do, it will be my undoing, and I'll once again be caught up in his spell. I will once again be . . . lost. In her private journals, Rebecca laid bare her soul, revealing her obsession for the one man whose erotic demands captivated her imagination--and enslaved her forever. Now, with Rebecca no longer in his life "he" is lost, questioning everything he thought he knew about himself and about control he holds in such high regard. One women will reach out to heal him and then turn away, leaving him haunted. She is nothing he thought he wanted and somehow everything he needs. He tells himself to forget her but he cannot escape his desire for her. He has to have more... '''Purchase Links: Amazon Barnes & Noble Volume 1 Title: '''Rebecca's Lost Journals Volume 1: The Seduction '''Series: '''Inside Out #1.1 '''Release Date: '''January 28, 2013 '''Description: '''The secret life of Rebecca and the men who have seduced her. These are the journals Sara never sees, but you the reader, will! In part one of Rebecca’s Lost Journals, The Seduction, Rebecca meets the rich, darkly alluring man who will draw her into a passionate, intense affair and tempt her into erotic experiences she never thought she would dare. '''Purchase Links: Amazon Barnes & Noble Volume 2 Title: 'Rebecca's Lost Journals Volume 2: ' '''The Contract '''Series: '''Inside Out #1.2 '''Release Date: '''February 18, 2013 '''Description: '''In part two of Rebecca's Lost Journals, The Contract, the relationship between Rebecca and her rich, darkly alluring man intensifies and she must decide just how deep she will go into his into his intensely erotic world. '''Purchase Links: Amazon Barnes & Noble Volume 3 Title: '''Rebecca's Lost Journals Volume 3: His Submissive '''Series: '''Inside Out #1.3 '''Release Date: '''April 22, 2013 '''Description: '''In part two of Rebecca's Lost Journals, His Submissive, Rebecca must decide just how far she will go for the darkly intense man who she is falling in love with. And does she dare believe that he too, will ever love her? '''Purchase Links: Amazon Barnes & Noble Volume 4 Title: ''' Rebecca's Lost Journals Volume 4: My Master '''Series: '''Inside Out #1.4 '''Release Date: '''May 20, 2013 '''Description: '''In part four of Rebecca's Lost Journals, My Master, it’s Rebecca turn to claim control and set the limits in her relationship. '''Purchase Links: Amazon Barnes & Noble